


What you do to me

by ashcat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/pseuds/ashcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony get frisky in Tony's workshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you do to me

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the Avengers Kink meme for Workshop Sex :) also StoriesforTravelers prompted and encouraged me on this one!

The table thumped against the concrete block wall (thankfully not the glass), it's noise broken by the harsh breaths and low curses, the sound of bodies wetly slapping together.

Tony's hands scrambled for purchase across the slick surface, scattering his tools, some falling to the floor with loud discordant sounds. He just cursed louder over the noise.

Steve ignored it all, his eyes filled with the broad expanse of Tony's back. Smears of engine grease on the back of his neck, on shoulder blade, where his tank top hadn’t covered him. He was captured by the white lines of old scars that crossed over thick, darker scar tissue. He wanted to lick them, taste the sweat he could see beaded across his lover's back.

But right now, he was too focused on fucking said lover. Tony was frankly wild in bed with the little direct knowledge that Steve had to compare with. He was definitely, well tighter, than the French ‘lady’ he'd lost his virginity to, and Tony was ten times louder and lewder than she had been. He kept fucking him hard, the whole table nearly about to topple with his thrusts as Tony kept crying out like a wounded thing.

They didn't pause until a loud, low clang was heard as the table shifted ominously downward.

Steve grabbed Tony's hips to stop him from falling as the surface he’d been splayed out against suddenly canted down. 

"Fuck, we just broke the table." Tony looked over his shoulder and grinned manically at Steve, excited eyes and manic grin before he started to cackle with laughter.

The way that Tony tighted up when he laughed nearly jerked Steve's orgasm out of him. Too soon. He bit his own lip as he dug his fingertips into Tony's slim hips to try to stave off the moment.

He was using too much pressure, they'd bruise. Tony loved that even if Steve was a bit more dubious.

Steve held on, even as Tony start to shift, try to pull off of Steve’s cock, what was left on the table scattered around their feet on the floor as the entire surface had been cleared by the legs bending. Steve finally relented with a groan of protest as Tony slipped away from him.

Tony leaned in for a dirty kiss before stepping back, shoe crunching a circuit board headlessly. "Let's try the wall. Hopefully you won't pound me literally through it, eh?"

Steve had the good grace to blush, but he did it while grabbing Tony and pushing him up against said wall, stepping on the various metal tools in his path. He leaned in so he could whisper, hot breath across the shell of Tony's ear.

"Don't tempt me. You know what I'm capable of."

Tony cackled again, but was caught mid laugh by Steve's sudden plunging of his cock into him. Steve loved the gasp and groans that he was able to rip from Tony with just the force of his body, his cock.

Steve knew there was nowhere better in the world to be than buried balls deep in Tony.

He continued to thrust, Tony’s cries and pleading a delicious symphony to behold. Steve wished he could continue with this forever, hold Tony pinned against him, shelter him from everything, even himself since that was Tony’s greatest enemy.

Steve was here now, and he was making sure they both got what they needed. He’d have to make do with that knowledge. Time would tell for the future...


End file.
